<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unfinished and/or Abandoned by th3_cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810762">The Unfinished and/or Abandoned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3_cavalry/pseuds/th3_cavalry'>th3_cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cars (Pixar Movies), Lego Ninjago, Planes (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Star Trek, The Octonauts (Cartoon), Toy Story (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, WALL-E (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Relationships, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3_cavalry/pseuds/th3_cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A place where I can dump all my unfinished fics, one-shots, and ficlets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I often (nearly always) find fics and stories on my USB that I have forgotten about and are not finished. Along with the fics that are in my 22 notebooks. This is where they will be dumped.<br/>Most are typically a couple of years old at least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Onyx McQueen (Pixar: Cars)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I originally wrote this like over a year and a half ago.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{Original notes}:<br/>I've been obsessed with the Cars (and Planes) movies since I first saw the original movie when I was like four, that was 8 years ago. I’ve seen it again more recently (like two years ago). Apologies if it is OoC. Set during the first Cars movie (I think?)</p><p>New:<br/>My writing back then was really cringeworthy. Also, I think in parts it's meant to be humanized and other times not? Younger me never wrote it down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not long after Lightning McQueen won his first Piston Cup, another car, a young female car of the same model as Lightening, arrived in Radiator Springs. The newcomer drove into the Cozy Cone lobby and requested a room.</p><p>“I just need your name,” Sally told her, looking up from filling in the form.</p><p>“Onyx McQueen,” the dust blue Porsche gasped in surprise.</p><p>“I’ll be back,’ Sally yelled as she sped off. Lightning was just returning from a tractor-tipping trip with Mater when the Sally sped up to him.</p><p>“Stickers, come with me, quickly,” Sally said as she pulled to a stop in front of the two. At the Cozy Cone, Onyx McQueen was waiting for the Porsche to return. Not much later, she, along with two others. When they entered the lobby, Lightening couldn’t believe his eyes.</p><p>“Onyx? Weren’t you in Australia?” Onyx let out a little chuckle and answered, “Hey Bolt, and to answer your question, I was, until a few days ago,”</p><p>“Can someone please explain how you two know each other?” Sally asked, just then noticing that Mater had driven off.</p><p>“Sorry Sal, Onyx here is my sister,” Lightening explained as Onyx nodded (can they nod? I’m going with yes).</p><p>“Bolt, I’ve been drivin’ at one speed for seven hours straight, What ‘bout a race?” she asked. Lightening accepted and the two bright red cars drove off towards the dirt track. “I know that you won the Piston Cup an’ all but you still can’t beat me!” Onyx teased as she sped off, leaving Lightening coughing in the dust she stirred up.</p><p>“Hey!” he yelled, chasing after the younger car. Somehow, she was right and was able to maintain a good distance in front of Lightening. Up on top of the overlooking cliff, Sally was watching the two McQueens’ speed round the track. Flo joined her not long after.</p><p>"Who’s that McQueen’s racing?” the turquoise former show-car asked.</p><p>“Onyx, Stickers’ sister,” Sally told her, not taking her eyes off the two.</p><p>“Sister?” Flo asked, disbelieving. "I thought he didn't have any siblings,"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now posted separately!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Across Worlds (Pokemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Old mirror Ash fic. Need I say more?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea when this was originally written, as younger me never wrote it down. But I think it was sometime last year?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pallet Town 9:45 PM</p><p>Ash was fast asleep in his bed when something poked his side.</p><p>A hushed femine voice whispered, "Ash, I need ya ta follow me," When the black-haired trainer finally opened his eyes, he saw a shiny Delphox standing near his bed."Who are you? Who was it who spoke?" he questioned as he got out of bed, accidentally waking Pikachu who had been sleeping at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"My name's Dastiny (pronounced as destiny), ya need ta hurry," what surprised him most was that Dastiny spoke in English. "Alright," he turned to the electric type, "Pikachu?" the Pokemon in question squeaked and jumped onto his shoulder as he put on his shoes. The three snuck out of the house and Dastiny led the way further down the road. Someone was slumped on the middle of the street. There was another Pikachu standing protectively in front of them. In the darkness, Ash could just make out the person's appearance, same messy black hair, and clothing. Dastiny knelt next to the person, not before she gestured towards the other Pikachu and rolled the person over so that their face was facing Ash and his Pikachu. It was Ash's mirror world counterpart.</p><p>"Sato's been like this since wa arrived 'ere," she told him as he also knelt down to examine Ash.</p><p>"I'm no doctor but it looks like he needs medical attention," he said. Dastiny nodded as she sat the unconscious boy up and the two of them supported Ash. Mirror Pikachu jumped onto Ash's other shoulder. </p><p>"We can take him to my house," he said. They walked in silence until they reached the white and red painted house. Entering, they left the other black-haired boy on the couch and Ash went to look for the medkit. He returned moments later with the red fabric bag in his hands.</p><p>"How did you three get here? Reflection Cave is in Kalos," he asked as he got out a bandage from the kit.</p><p>"Me, Sato and Chu were 'n 'lola, 'ur 'lola, when Tapu Kokeko 'ppeared 'n front of 's. Nex' thing I know wa 'ere," Dastiny explained.</p><p>"So you're his Pokemon?" Ash gently put a bandage over a cut on his mirror counterpart's face.</p><p>"Not 'xactly. 'm more of a guard for Sato. Te truth 's, 'm actually fr'm here, thi' world I me'-," Dastiny trailed off as the stairs creaked and Delia's voice sounded in front of them. "Ash? What's going on?" she had a confused look on her face as she looked over the scene before her, Ash was bandaging an unconscious boy who was identical to him and a shiny Delphox was talking in English.</p><p>"Oh! mom, this is Dastiny, she woke me up about ten minutes ago," he paused and turned to the shiny Delphox, "what do you call him? Sati, Satoe?"</p><p>"Satoshi," Dastiny answered and Ash continued, "she took me out to the road and that's where I found Satoshi, he's my mirror-world counterpart," Ash explained. "Mirror counterpart? what?"<em> Right, he had never gotten around to tell her about his experience in the mirror world.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof. This fic is one of the reasons why I don't write characters' accents.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Old Friends, New Adventure (Pokemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is also posted on FF.net and Wattpad. But this is the original, unedited version!<br/>This is mostly completed but I wanted to put up the original version.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Old notes: I wrote this a few years ago, my writing has improved A LOT since then. NOTE: (T: means translated pokespeach. -:- means alternate part, both parts can be read and will still make sense but I advise that only one be read. Anyways, let's get started.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>One day Ash received a phone call from Serena instructing him at the Lumiose City Pier, the next day. So he and Pikachu got ready and went to the Airport in Mele-mele Island early so they would be on time.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>To Ash's surprise, she was waiting for him at the Airport.<br/>
Serena led him to the Pier then asked, "Ash, do you want to go to Bristas Island with me?" as they walked down the Pier.</p><p>"Sure, but when and how long are we going to be going for?" Ash asked as he pats Pikachu.</p><p>"One, When we have finished packing and two, for one and a half weeks" Serena replied.</p><p>"If you pack sometime today and I fly back to Pallet tomorrow we should be able to go by about Friday," Ash said as they walked to the Hotel where Serena was staying. Ash went Serena back to Vaniville Town to help her pack then Serena accompanied Ash on the Plane to Kanto. In three days they were ready to go, but Serena needed to go get something from Kalos so Ash went back with her. Before they got on the plane Serena made a call to someone, Ash assumed it was to her mum but he was TOTALLY wrong.</p><p>As they walked into the Airport, Ash saw two people who he thought he wouldn't see again, Clemont and a girl who looked like... Bonnie?</p><p>"Hey Clemont, Bonnie," Ash said as he walked over to where they were standing.</p><p>"So Serena, it took you a week but you were able to get Ash to come," Clemot said.<br/>
"Yeah, sorry about that" Serena replied.</p><p>"That's not important, what is that we are going to Bristas Island," Bonnie said as they started walking over to the Ticket desk to buy their tickets.</p><p>When they had gotten the tickets they got went to the waiting area for their gate, their flight was not for another hour.<br/>
As it now turned out Bonnie was a Pokemon trainer, she released her pokemon out to show them; Riolu, Shinx, and Dedenne.<br/>
"I've never heard of Bristas Island before," Ash said.<br/>
"Bristas Island is in its own region, it doesn't have any Pokemon Gyms but it does have five towns around the coast," Serena told him.</p><p>"Where is it?" He asked.</p><p>"Halfway between Kalos and Unova" Clemot answered.</p><p>"No wonder I have never heard of it" Ash finished as the started to board the plane.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>When they got off the plane, a girl with light brown hair followed them to the entrance of the Airport, she had an Eevee on her left shoulder.<br/>
"Eevee, go to Pikachu and tell him what I just told you" the girl said as her Eevee jumped off her shoulder and up Ash's back to where Pikachu was on his right shoulder.</p><p>"Ve Eevee ve" (T: Hey Pikachu, it's me) Eevee said as it touched Pikachu gently on its back.</p><p>"Pikachu!" (T: Arhhh!) Pikachu exclaimed as it tumbled off Ash's shoulder.</p><p>"What is it Pikachu?" Ash asked as Pikachu just pointed to Ash's other shoulder, where Ash saw the Eevee.</p><p>"Where did you come from?" Ash asked the Eevee.</p><p>"It's mine," the girl said as she came up to the group.</p><p>"Lyla?" Ash said, not believing his eyes.</p><p>"Hello Ash" Lyla greeted.<br/>
-:-<br/>
"Ash, I'm your older sister," Lyla said as Eevee jumped up to her shoulder.</p><p>"Who are you? I don't have an older sister" Ash answered.</p><p>"Yes you do, My name is Lyla, Lyla Ketchum" Lyla introduced herself.</p><p>'"But I don't have an older sister" He insisted.</p><p>"Ash, if you don't believe me then go call mom, she'll tell you that it is true," she said as they got to the Pokemon Center entrance.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>{Small time skip}</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's true, Lyla, you are my sister," Ash said after coming back from the phone.</p><p>"I told you," she said.</p><p>"Can we talk privately?" Ash asked.</p><p>"Sure, come with me," Lyla said as she led him out onto the balcony.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Time: evening, Location: Pokemon Center</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"How come until now, I didn't know you existed?" Ash asked Lyla.</p><p>"You weren't told?" Lyla asked shocked.</p><p>"No, what about?" He said.</p><p>"Ash, you never knew about me because when you were four I left for my journey," she told him.</p><p>"But you're four years older than me," Ash said.</p><p>"Yes, at that time kids became trainers a lot younger then they do now" Lyla commented.</p><p>"Why did it change?" He asked.</p><p>"It was because of me, they changed it," Lyla said, sadly.</p><p>"Why?" He asked again.</p><p>"I had only been on my journey for a month or so when it happened. I was attempting to catch Eevee when a pokemon hunter appeared, he was successful at catching Eevee but when he drove off I jumped onto the back of his truck. I fell off in the middle of the highway. l almost got killed by the traffic were not it for a Froakie and a Fennikin, who saved me that night" she said.</p><p>"Wait, a Froakie?" Ash confirmed.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" she questioned.</p><p>"I have a Greninja, once a Froakie that ran away from its trainer almost nine years ago," Ash said.</p><p>"Show me," Lyla said.</p><p>"Here," Ash said as he released Greninja from its Pokeball.</p><p>"Gre Nin?"(T: Lyla?) Greninja exclaimed.</p><p>"So you know her" Ash commented.</p><p>"Ninja Gren"(T: Yes I do) Greninja said.</p><p>"How?" he asked.</p><p>"Gren ja nin" (T: I was that Froakie that saved her) Greninja said.</p><p>"Really?" He asked.</p><p>"Gren" (T: Yes) the Frog-ninja Pokemon said.</p><p>"What did Greninja say?" Lyla asked.</p><p>"He confirmed that he was that Froakie that saved you that night," Ash told her.</p><p>"Oh, and that means that the Fennekin from that night must be my Delphox then" she exclaimed as she released her Delphox.</p><p>"Phox deplox?" (T: Froakali?) Delphox asked not believing her eyes.</p><p>"Gren" (T: Fenn) Greninja greeted.</p><p>"Yep, they do know each other" Lyla said with a laugh at Delphox's nickname for Greninja (Froakie).</p><p>"We should go back inside, it's getting dark" She added as they went back inside, then split to go to their separate rooms.</p><p>Later that night when they were getting ready for bed, Ash told the others what he and Lyla had talked about on the balcony.</p><p>"So Lyla's, your older sister?' Serena asked.</p><p>"Yep," Ash answered as he put his stuff away.</p><p>"Why didn't you know about her before today?" Bonnie questioned.</p><p>"As I said before, she left for her journey when I was four" Ash reminded her.</p><p>"Right," Bonnie said, not exactly believing Ash.</p><p>"So, what are you going to do now?' Clemot asked.</p><p>"There's something else, my Greninja and Lyla's Delpox saved her one night, almost 12 years ago," Ash told them.</p><p>"Oh..." Serena finished.</p><p>
  <em>{Time Skip: Next Day}</em>
</p><p>"Lyla?" Ash said as he walked out onto the balcony again</p><p>"Over here," she said as she turned around from where she had been leaning on the railing.</p><p>"Have you decided?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, I will come with you and your friends around the Island then I will fly back to Kanto afterward," Lyla told him.</p><p>"Why?" Ash asked.</p><p>"I have my reasons" she finished.</p><p>"Okay..." Ash said as they went to get ready to leave.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Half </em>
    <em>an hour later,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They were ready to start their journey around Bristas Island.</p><p>"Next destination Covnivor Town" Serena said, reading it off the map.</p><p>"Interesting name" Bonnie commented.</p><p>"Yes, Covnivor has been nicknamed the<em> shiny pokemon town</em>," Lyla told them.</p><p>"Why?" Ash asked turning to face Lyla.</p><p>"It has the highest amount of shiny Pokemon sightings anywhere" Lyla finished.</p><p>"Shiny Pokemon are extremely rare" Clemot added, as a shiny Vulpix ran across the path in front of them.</p><p>"So cute!" Bonnie exclaimed. {some things never change}.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's another dumped!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shadow Team (Pokemon)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pokemon Sun and Moon short fic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don't know what to say.<br/>Original written date: unknown</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two people were on board a boat off the shore of Mele-mele island. The first was a female wearing a dark green cloak over her clothes, the second a male wearing a black cloak over his clothes.</p><p>“Z, wait here,” the female said as she dived into the water. When she reached the shore, she sent out her Decideye (which was amazingly large) hopped on and flew off. When she got to her location she pressed a button on her cloak and said, “X reporting, everything going as planned” the female (who was now identified as X) as she returned her Decideye and walked quickly to another location.</p><p>By the time she got there, it was four o’clock in the morning so she had to be quick but before she could complete her task she had to do something, she stopped and whistled sharply as soon as she did a shadow-person appeared and gave X a collection of black darts and a black gun then disappeared. When X got to Prof. Kukuwei’s house she went around to the back, shot a sticky grappling gun just below the highest window and climbed up to it. When she got all the way up she sprayed herself with what looked like black mist and went straight through the window, once she was inside she walked quietly over to where Ash was asleep being careful not to wake up Pikachu, Lyconrock, Litten, Rowlet or Rotom-dex, she took out the gun with one dart already loaded and shot the dart into Ash’s left arm, the dart disappeared as soon as it hit his skin. X left as soon as she saw the dart disappeared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Later that day,</strong>
</p><p>“Ash doesn’t sleep in this late,” Rotom-dex commented as Pikachu came downstairs using Quick attack.</p><p>"Pika Pi, Ca chu pi Chu,” Pikachu said as it jumped up onto the table next to Prof. Kakuwi “Rotom, can you translation please?” Kukui asked Rotom who translated it into: “help, something’s wrong with Ash!”</p><p>That caused the professor and Rockruff to run upstairs as fast as they could. When the Professor got upstairs and into Ash’s room he got a big surprise, the whole of Ash’s was covered in what looked like black goop.</p><p>“that goo must be why ash still isn’t up yet,” Prof. Kakuwi thought to himself as he went downstairs to get a test tube to get some of the goo to analyze.</p><p>At SCHS (Shadow Controllers High School) X just leaving to go see what was happening to Ash when she got a call from her teacher which held her up, but when she got to the Professor’s house she was relieved to see that Ash was still not awake but just to add to what she did she sent out her Coffingus and had it use Pain Split on Ash which alerted Rockruff who started barking which alerted the professor who came running upstairs with Pikachu and caught X with her Coffingus using Pain Split on Ash,</p><p>"You were the one who put that black goo on Ash” the professor yelled.</p><p>"Indeed I am” X replied calmly which irritated Pikachu who fired a Thunderbolt attack at X who threw a Pokeball which released a Luxray who must have had the ability 'lightning rod’ because Pikachu’s Thunderbolt attack was diverted towards Luxray.</p><p>‘’Thundershock’’ X commanded as Luxray released the attack which Pikachu dodged.</p><p>X returned her Coffingus and her Luxray and sent out her Decideye and got on it and flew off. She got back to SCHS at about midday, she would have to wait until that evening to go back to the Professor’s house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zae Walker-Julien (Ninjago)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Based on a dream I apparently had, according to what younger me had written.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written last year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>None of the Ninja, not even Jay or Zane and they were her brothers! knew why Zae Walker-Julien wore that grey blindfold over her eyes. As much as they knew, she had perfectly working eyes. </p><p>much as they knew, she had two perfectly working eyes. She was born with a sense of sight, but when she was ten an accident involving the illegal blinding powder, which left her blind. Over the next five years, she adapted to life without her sight. At a quarter to six in the morning, Zane and her had been sparring in silence, until Zane asked her a question.</p><p>"Zae, why do you wear the blindfold?"</p><p>"Do you really want to know?" she asked as she lowered her katana.</p><p>"Yes," he answered as Zae inhaled sharply. The Magenta Ninja reached up and removed the blindfold... to reveal cloudy, unfocused brown eyes.</p><p>"You are blind?!" Zane exclaimed as Zae shushed him.</p><p>"Not so loud!" she hissed.</p><p>"But how are you able to fight?" he asked.</p><p>"Even if a Ninja believes they are being completely quiet, they are not. To put it simply, I can hear people as the air moves around them," Zae explained as she retied the grey blindfold over her eyes.</p><p>"That's why you knew that it was Jay when he tried to sneak up on you yesterday," he said as the said Lightning Ninja called them from the entrance of the building.</p><p>"Zae, it's your turn to cook," Jay said, Zae nodded and walked off to the Kitchen.</p><p>"What were you talking about?" he inquired.</p><p>"Do you know what happened to Zae's eyes?" Zane asked as he slid the door shut.</p><p>"No, why?" he asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't remember where this was going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New (Transformers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original notes: I finished watching RB two or three years ago, I wondered there is no medic-bot, is that right? Anyway, I wrote this fanfic based around my OCs ChargeBolt and her human partner Adele Burns.</p><p>New notes: Now I know that there WAS a medic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite still being in school, Adele is a fully-qualified medic. Paradox and her didn’t get along very well at first, but when Paradox saved Adele from drowning in a river they became good friends.</p><p>Cody had been helping Dani with cleaning out the extremely messy storage room. When out the corner of his eye he spotted an old photo frame that contained a younger Dani, Graham and another woman.</p><p>“Dani?” He asked as she turned at the mention of her name.</p><p>“Yeah?” She asked as she came over to him.</p><p>“Who’s the other woman in this photo?” Cody asked as Dani’s gaze fell on the photo frame.</p><p>“What I am about to tell you MUST not be repeated to anyone,” Dani warned before continuing, “The other woman in this photo is Adele, our sister.”</p><p>“Our sister? I thought you were the only girl,” Cody asked.</p><p>“No, I'm not. Adele is older than you by two years and the last time I checked, she was doing medical training,” Dani explained.</p><p>“If she’s part of our family, then why doesn’t she live on Griffin Rock?” Dani opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of tires screeching outside the Firehouse.</p><p>Then the sound of transforming and a woman yell, “Anyone home?” was heard. They raced to the window and saw two medic-bots and a woman in paramed gear standing just below the window.</p><p>“What’s Ratchet doing here? And who are they?” Cody wondered out loud.</p><p>“The other medic-bot is Paradox and that’s Adele,” Dani told him as they raced down and out of the firehouse. When Adele saw them she said, “Hey guys, where’s Kade, Graham, and Dad?”</p><p>“Upstairs, I think,” Cody answered. Ratchet cleared his throat and the three humans and Paradox turned to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Original character descriptions;<br/>Paradox<br/>Race: Cybertronian<br/>Faction: Autobot<br/>Gender: female (femme)<br/>Family: Ratchet (cousin)<br/>Alt. mode: Ambulance/rescue helicopter<br/>Position: Medic</p><p>Adele Burns<br/>Race: Human<br/>Gender: Female<br/>Age: 15 (2nd youngest)<br/>Family: Chief Burns (father), Kade Burns (older), Dani burns (older), Graham Burns (older), Cody Burns (younger)<br/>Position: qualified medic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jitzuko (Ninjago)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garmadon and Wu weren't the only children of the FSM (First Spinjitzu Master) there was another, a female by the name of Jitzuko. Who was created first.</p>
<p>She has brown hair (lighter than Garmadon's), green eyes (similar to Lloyd's) and olive skin. Jitzuko disappeared when she was sixteen and was never seen again, destinies rewrote themselves to exclude her.</p>
<hr/>
<p><strong>Current Time Period.</strong><br/>A young woman identical to that description walks down the street carrying a bag of groceries. From the other end of the street; Kai, Lloyd, and Zane are returning from Ninjago High School. The three teens were so lost in conversation that they did not realize that they are going to run into the lady until it was too late. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Lloyd apologizes as he helped the woman up.</p>
<p>"You are Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon?" the woman asks.</p>
<p>"Yes, how do you know my second name?" He asks, the woman looks up and down the street quickly.</p>
<p>"Not here," She says as she drops the bag and...summons an Elemental Dragon of a similar color to Lloyd's. She leads the three Ninja back to the Monestry of Spinjitzu. How she knew its location was a mystery.</p>
<p>"Okay, who are you and how do you know Lloyd's second name?" Kai asks as they touched down in the courtyard.<br/>"My name is Jitzuko, the third child of the First Spinjitzu Master," Jitzuko introduces herself, Wu was entering the courtyard in time to hear Jitzuko's sentence. He gasped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prophet (Multifandom)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Prophet took the strongest from each universe, for they need all their help if they are to stop the impending armageddon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is from one of my fanfic notebooks.<br/>When I had written this I had seen up to Arrow S3 and seen COIE (I'm up to season 7 now) and season 11 of Ninjago, and Pokemon 2019 didn't exist.<br/>22/7/20: fixed spacing and other minor issues.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>[Oliver is alive. Garmadon is back and good. Manalo conference happened, nothing else has]</strong> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Earth-AV</span> </strong>
</p><p>They thought that the Crisis was bad, oh how wrong they are. Those who remembered their 'original lives' had been getting used to life on Earth-Prime, not doing anything of real weight.</p><p>Oliver, Mia, Sara, and a few others were training, wanting to be prepared.</p><p>John and Lyla had gone home.</p><p>The Prophet arrived quickly in a green flash of light. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Earth-P</span> </strong>
</p><p>The Ultra Wormhole had just closed, sealing the Guzlord in the Ultra Dimension.</p><p>The injured Pokemon were rushed to the Pokemon centers.</p><p>The Ultra Guardians were on their way back to the Aether Paradise to celebrate their victory and Satoshi's league win.</p><p>Not nearly halfway there, the Prophet arrived, in a blinding flash of green light.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Earth-N</strong> </span>
</p><p>It had been a long day for them all as Kai, Jay, Nya, Lloyd, Cole, and Zane had returned from the Never-Realm.</p><p>They went immediately back to training, Wu and Garmadon watching them.</p><p>The Prophet arrived in a quick flash of green light, in the middle of the courtyard.</p><hr/><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Earth-AV (again)</strong> </span>
</p><p>'You thought that the Crisis was catastrophic. You all don't know how wrong you are,' the Prophet told them, their voice sounding mechanical and distorted.</p><p>'Who are you?' Mia demanded, an arrow already notched and pointed at the intruder.</p><p>'I am the Prophet. You all are needed, desperately,' soon after, they (being Barry, Mia, Oliver, Sara, and Cisco) disappeared in a similar flash of light that the Prophet arrived.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Zero</span> </strong>
</p><p>All three groups were standing in the middle of the desert, the Prophet at the center point. A semi see-through bubble surrounding them. Outside the bubble, a war raged, blood was splattered on the blue sands and the dead lay half-buried.</p><p>'What you see around you is only the start of armageddon, armageddon created by Zero itself. You all have been brought from your realities and universes because you are the best and strongest,' they explained.</p><p>'What you do next is up to you. Good luck,' with that, the Prophet disappeared again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do y'all think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tweak's Sister (Octonauts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barnacles has a sister, Peso has a brother. Shellington has a sister. Dashi also has a sister. Almost all of the Octonauts have siblings.</p><p>None of the Octonauts knew about Tweak's twin sister, June.</p><p>Who is she? Was it coincidence or planned, when June crashed the GUP J (which she built) into the Octopod?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cross-posted on wattpad. Also posted separately. Finished Octonauts and the Caves of Sac Actun and it's the version where Peso has a Spanish accent (it's WEIRD) and who knew that Barnacles had/has claustrophobia?<br/>Anyways, enjoy this fic that twelve-year-old me wrote.</p><p>Old notes:<br/>I haven't watched season 3 onwards. So...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day for the Octonaut: the Vegimals were with Shellington in the Garden Pod, Barnacles was practicing his accordion, Kwazii was doing something, Dashi was taking photos of the nearby coral reef, Peso was in the Medbay, Inkling was in the Library, and Tweak was... nowhere to be found?</p><p> </p><p>"Captain, have you seen Tweak?" Dashi asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I think she was in the Launch Bay," the polar bear answered as Dashi left her camera on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," She said as she left the HQ.</p><p> </p><p>When the dachshund entered Launch Bay, Tweak was repairing a purple shark-shaped GUP.</p><p> </p><p>"Tweak, you built a new Gup, when?" Dashi asked as she walked towards the bunny.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn'" Tweak said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>What?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Who did then?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>A purple bunny with a blue hairband stepped out from behind the new GUP.</p><p> </p><p>"The name's June. I built the GUP-J." The purple bunny said, gesturing to the purple shark-shaped GUP in the water.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Dashi. It's nice to meet you." Dashi said as the two shook hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Tweak, 're you done?" June asked, turning to the engineer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. How'd you crash it into the Octopod anyway?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Kwazii," Was all June said.</p><p> </p><p>The green bunny just rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, should have expected that,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Going Home (original)(Octonauts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lieutenant Vienyarna, a humanoid with a wolf-like appearance, takes her vacation completely out of the blue.<br/>Who is she really? and where did she go?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was posted separately but being rewritten (this is the original version)<br/>Written 2 years ago on Wattpad (moved it over here as there is a serious lack of octonauts content).</p><p>Original notes: I don't believe this crossover has been done before. Appearance: golden eyes, wolf ears, tanned skin. Traveling/off duty: and Starfleet (Security division):</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 0700 onboard the Federation station Deep Space Nine, everyone was either on duty or sleeping in their quarters.</p><p> </p><p>Viiara is part of Starfleet, the Security division. She was off duty, yet she strode across Ops. A traveling bag slung over her right shoulder, a round yellow compass-like communicator pinned to the left part of her belt. She pressed the door chime for Captain Sisko's office.</p><p> </p><p>"Come in," The Captain called out as the door slid open and Viiara entered.</p><p> </p><p>"Sir, I apologize for the interruption. But I have three months' leave accumulated and I wish to take it," Viiara asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there a reason you're taking leave right when a runabout of Starfleet's most senior Admirals are about to arrive?" Sisko asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I merely want to go see some... friends," Viiara explained as Sisko examined what she was wearing and what she was carrying.</p><p> </p><p>"May I ask; what is clipped that to your belt?" the station commander asked.</p><p> </p><p>"My communicator." She told him, only that and nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>"It is not of Starfleet origin," He observed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know. May I leave?" Viiara asked she turned on her heel.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, and Sir?" She asked, sticking her head back in.</p><p> </p><p>"Permission to use an unregistered shuttle?" Sisko nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Viiara crossed Ops and took the turbolift down to the Promenade and entered her access code into an airlock.</p><p> </p><p>The shuttle <em>Wildfire</em> took off from the station and entered the Bajoran Wormhole. </p><p> </p><p>The Bajoran Wormhole spat the <em>Wildfire</em> out in the Gamma Quadrant. The shuttle jumped to warp nine. Three hours later, it dropped out of warp above a planet with visual similarities to Earth.</p><p> </p><p>She put the shuttle into a parking orbit and beamed down with a bubble-shaped helmet on. She rematerialized in front of an octopus-shaped ship. </p><p> </p><p>Tapping her communicator, She said, "Yarna to Octonauts, room for one more?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p> </p><p>In the aft section of the shuttle sat a large storage box that usually held weapons and landing party equipment. This time the box contained Jadzia Dax, clad in an EV suit.</p><p> </p><p>When Jazia rematerialized, Viiara was swimming into the open Octohatch.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Where's she going?'</em> Jadzia thought as she activated the blasters on her EV suit, getting in just before it closed.</p><p> </p><p>When Vienyarna broke the surface of the water and climbed out of th water, she was bombarded by Tunip and some of the other Vegimals.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey Tunip, guys. It's good to be back." She said while laughing. Little did she know, one Jadzia Dax was now standing behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Viiara!" Jadzia called out as the Vegimals chattered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dax! You snuck aboard the shuttle, didn't you?" She said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Now, will you tell me why you left the station earlier this morning to come here? And what species are those?" Dax asked, gesturing to the Vegimals.</p><p> </p><p>"One: when I'm not on the station. I help out a sea exploration group called Octonauts. Two: these are the Vegimals, half vegetable, half fish." (a/n: I think?) She explained.</p><p> </p><p>Her bubble-helmet disappeared into her blue-collar and Dax's helmet also retracted.</p><p> </p><p>"As you're here and it takes hours to get back to DS9; Just come with," She said, the Trill nodded and followed her to the Octo-shute. But before they could get in to it, Tunip pulled on Viiara's sleeve and she turned round to see the Octopod's engineer.</p><p> </p><p>"Yarna! I didn't know you were back," Tweak said, carrot in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't? I radioed half an hour ago," She said, slightly confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, it's good to see you again," The green bunny told the arctic wolf.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to find the rest of the crew, do you want to come?" Viiara asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tweak shrugged and said, “Sure, I have nothing of urgency down here anyways. I think they’re up in the games room,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's another one! (sorry it's been 6 months)<br/>The new version of this should be up soon under the same name).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cancelled Hatred (Ninjago)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be posted seperate but I gave up on it. Thought I should post it here before it gets deleted.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was no secret that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirety </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Ninjago City </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lloyd for simply just existing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>Garmadon’s son</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also another thing that wasn’t a secret to Ninjago City’s residents: The combined force of Skylor Chen and Nya, if someone was under their protection, you stayed well away otherwise you would face their wrath and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But there were some that were stupid enough not to stay away from someone under Skylor and Nya’s protection and they learnt soon enough to know better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Damn Ocean (Ninjago)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written before the Seabound finale had come out, unfortunately I never finished this one either.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It hasn’t even been an hour since Nya fulfilled that stupid prophecy and dived into the ocean, knowing full well that her decision meant that she wouldn’t be able to return to Ninjago ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one had said anything yet, what was there to say? And anyway, they were all preoccupied with doing their own things, keeping themselves busy or at least preoccupied.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Water (Ninjago)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be a fic that dealt with Fire Tomato’s aqua-phobia but alas, it didn’t work out. <br/>Written after I saw the episode ‘Papergirl’ of Seabound.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he had finally gotten over his aquaphobia. Or he had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All it took was that one incident with him stuck in that truck in the canal (but there were others involved too) to bring it back to life at full force, worse than it had been originally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so bad that he couldn’t be around Nya when she was using her powers.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Take Care (Ninjago: IN NIN)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a discontinued work for the It’s Normal No It’s Not series that never got developed enough to be good enough to post.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Somewhere, in some corner of his mind, he knew that he should stop with his schoolwork, and get up to go bed, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother?” Echo asked as he stood in his brother’s doorway. “It’s late - nearly eleven PM, you should go to bed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, don’t worry about me,” was his semi-automatic response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange expression crossed Echo’s face before he properly entered and crossed the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Z, I mean it. That-” the older of the two brothers paused for a moment to check what the younger one was working on, “-biology worksheet will be there for you in the morning,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m willing to write more of this if anyone wants more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>